As information communication technologies, semiconductor technologies or the like have been dramatically developed, electronic devices (e.g., mobile terminals) have been rapidly propagated and widely used. Electronic devices have refused to remain with their conventional functions, and have reached a level of convergence of embracing areas of other devices. For example, an electronic device provides a user with various functions using applications, such as a timer function, a file transmission function, a music playback function, a video playback function, or the like, in addition to a call function.
Recently, a technology for controlling the functions of various devices around an electronic device by using the electronic device has been developed. For example, the electronic device may generally control the functions of devices located in a house, such as a TV, speakers, a refrigerator, and a washing machine, or the like, through a home network.